Will you still love me when I'm old?
by MasterZutaraFan
Summary: As the decades pass, the love between Orihime and Ulquiorra still remains. Three-shot. Possible one-shot collection to follow.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hello all! I'm in a writer's block in my story, **_**Stolen. **_**This fanfic explores what I do not see at all: Orihime aging. The ending is sad and part two will come shortly.**

* * *

The nights prolonged to one constant blur. Days turned to months until Orihime Inoue began to fathom that she was spending years in Los Noches. After Kurosaki's attempt to retrieve his friend, Aizen's plans to take over Soul Society screeched to a sudden halt. Aizen's stay in Soul Society as a Vice Captain was merely a blink of an eye compared to the damage done to his plans. And to the unfortunate red head girl, she was going to be stuck into oblivion until what seemed like the end of time.

The whites on the walls began to become more familiar, the halls swirled into one room, but the moon remains the same, majestic and the purest thing in the damned castle. Orihime slowly accepted the fact that she was going to live the rest of her human life in the fortress. Face it, Ichigo's rescue mission failed for what seemed like centuries ago and another one wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Her tears were staining her cheeks which were getting paler by each day without the sun to warm her body. Somehow her hair continued to be vibrant like the red hot sun in the middle of July. Her teeth were cringing together in hopes to turn off the water faucets in her eyes. Hands were trembling as she tried to shake her head.

"You're not in a nightmare." A familiar distant voice poured into the stale and somber air.

"I wish- I wish I was." She muttered to her captor. Orihime looked down to the floor, knowing that Ulquiorra will approach her and chide her for being so weak, but he didn't. His eyes were filled with concern. With his black-fingered hands, Ulquiorra lifted her chin and forced her to look into his grass-colored orbs.

"If it helps, you brighten my dreams. I can make you happy here." He whispers as though they are sharing a scandalous secret. Orihime couldn't help but smile; he always finds a way to make her lips stretch. This time it is Orihime's turn to lift his chin. She closes her cement colored eyes and pulls Ulquiorra so that her pink lips met with thin black ones.

* * *

Orihime wanted to become many things; she wanted to be a teacher, a baker, and an astronaut. She eventually became all of those during her life-long stay in Hueco Mundo. When the new arrancar generation was born, they all arrived as babies and slowly they would all grow into soldiers. It was Aizen's cruel way to become the father of all beings and with the help of Aporro, anything was possible.

Aizen thought it would be the best if Orihime taught them the normal things like walking, talking, and manners. In a way, Orihime became the mother to the new arrancar. She couldn't deny the cuteness of the babies with their huge eyes and tiny smiles and quickly began the mothering process. Ulquiorra would occasionally tag along just in case anything went out of hand or if Orihime was corrupting the babies into her sugary happy-go-lucky ways. It was a challenging feat which to this day could not overcome.

He didn't mind to watch Orihime caring for the new generation. Her hair was pinned back into a loose bun as she sat on the floor encouraging a small baby girl to walk toward her. The baby oddly enough had orange hair as well and her pink bow tickled the air with its adorable beauty. Orihime's face lit with life and her eyes seemed to be brighter than ever. When the baby fell, Orihime gave a small laugh and encouraged her to walk again. Without notice, a smile crept onto Ulquiorra's face and his chest filled with an indescribable feeling.

"Woman…" Ulquiorra rang out. Orihime looked up instantly, slightly embarrassed.

"You look…lovely." He says hoping to find to right word. He leaves Orihime blushing and unaware that her minuscule soldier walked up to her and is pulling her orange locks.

When the children celebrated their fourth birthday, it is time to "play school." Aizen gave Inoue a classroom beside Aporro's lab in case of a medical emergency. Excited, Orihime took out her white chalk and began to write the alphabet on the board. Sometimes Gin would stop by and give the arrancar chibies a lesson on cero blasts, attack strategies, and Espadas' releases. After a few months, Orihime felt inadequate for teaching and sadly gave the job to Gin.

* * *

"Do you know what today is, Ulquiorra?" Orihime chirped, throwing ingredients out from the pantries and cabinets of the large marble white kitchen.

"Monday?" Ulquiorra asked, catching any food they would dispel out of the table.

"Yes, but today is also my twenty second birthday. Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me!" Orihime sang. Ulquiorra noted that her voice was smooth as water pouring into a glass vase.

"Then I am assuming that we are making a cake?" Ulquiorra asked. He didn't catch the egg in time and the clear and yellow goo splashed onto the polished floor.

Orihime nodded blithely when she poured flour, milk, and chocolate into the bowl. She hummed a tune as the plastic spoon swirled the brown mixture into a greased pan. Orihime could sense someone coming closer to her from behind. Pale hands wrapped around her body and the warmth from his body made Orihime sigh happily.

"I wish that you informed me sooner. I would've done something for you." Ulquiorra spoke softly into her ear.

"I don't need much and the day isn't over." Orihime answered quickly before she slid the pan into the heated oven. She remained in Ulquiorra's arms until the loud ting could be heard in front of her. Ulquiorra unwound his arms to fetch the cake. He opened a drawer and revealed a chief's knife and cut the cake into generous slices.

"Close your eyes, woman." Ulquiorra demanded. Orihime giggled tenderly before doing what she was told.

Then she heard silence before the flick of the switch gave its audible tune. Under her lids, the world seemed darker, more relaxing. Suddenly, he felt the same warm arms circle under her knees and shoulders as he pulls her up, cradling her as if she is a special and rare gem. Her eyelids ask Orihime to open themselves, but she knows better than ruin the surprise.

As she finds herself wrapping her own arms around his broad shoulders, Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure builds up until Orihime cannot take it and she feels as though someone has a plastic bag against her face. The breeze dancing around them increases before Orihime cannot feel the safe ground beneath her feet. The grip on Ulquiorra's shoulder gets increasingly tighter as Orihime's smoky eyes open up.

They are airborne. Surprised, Orihime stares into the blank sky and even blanker sea of sand. The sight holds her captive in its lonely beauty. In a moment, Orihime feels like a bird, like the astronaut that she always wanted to be. She looked up to Ulquiorra who is in his second released form. His cat-like tail holds a bag where her cake gleefully bounces up and down from the air current.

"Are you scared?"

"No, not when I'm with you."

They tumble harshly into a dune, but Ulquiorra doesn't mind because Orihime is laughing; she fails to notice that Ulquiorra is smiling. They share the cake together, giggling and smiling as they go. However, her real present is not there until they go back to her room and make love for the first time.

* * *

As a few years pass, their relationship advances to the next level and something blossoms in Orihime.

"Ulquiorra?"

"Yes, Orihime?"

"You might want to sit down."

"My health is adequate enough to stand."

Orihime paces in front of her lover, her body jerking a couple times.

"I'm pregnant."

She does not know how he will react, expecting the worse. He sits down while his eyes stare at her and then her stomach. After an hour of silence and Orihime fast asleep on her couch, Ulquiorra finally comes up to her. He sinks down to her level and rests his helmet-less side of his head on Orihime's stomach. He searches for a heartbeat, but cannot find one. His touch makes her eyelids flutter open.

"The baby is very small right now. But when it grows, you can feel the heartbeat." Orihime says in a low voice.

"I am worried and afraid." Ulquiorra admits almost ignoring her. _Almost_.

Orihime strokes his hair and answers, "Me too." The simple response gives them some solace because they are scared together.

The first two trimesters go "as planned" according to Aporro. The bubblegum-colored haired scientist is still astonished that the Espada were even capable to have children. Orihime blushes as he says this and Ulquiorra can't help but look the other way while his hands uniformly digs themselves in the comfort of his pockets.

"It's not a bad thing." Aporro insists, "Will you like to know the sex?"

Orihime gazes at Ulquiorra, who shrugs and still new to this baby stuff. He gives a slight nod and Orihime enthusiastically nods to the mad scientist.

"She is very healthy and due in a couple months." Aporro explains as his wicked grin casts over the couple.

"A g-girl?" Ulquiorra stutters right before he is tackled by his princess. Aporro laughs and shoos them so that he can continue with his experiments.

"What do you think about getting married, Ulquiorra?" the sun kissed twenty-eight-year- old asks. Ulquiorra's helmet-less side of his head lays on top of Orihime's growing belly. She cannot see her toes anymore as they lay down on her bed.

"The world already knows that we are together, Orihime." Ulquiorra answers. He doesn't want to move to look into her stormy eyes. He is studying his baby's heartbeat, finding the hidden pattern behind it.

"It will mean a lot to me. I don't want you to leave me." Orihime assures.

"I will never leave you. I think that I'll rather die than to spend another minute without you." This time he looks up at her blushing and wide smile.

"I still want a wedding. It doesn't have to be big." Orihime insists as she strokes his hair.

"Alright. We'll have a wedding." Ulquiorra finally considers.

That night Orihime wakes up with perspiration written all over her forehead and chest. She quickly wipes it off and slides her arm to the side of her bed. She finds it cold and empty.

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime asks. Nervous, Orihime slides her legs out of bed and dons a light jacket. It isn't like him to not be there. Orihime opens the door and only finds darkness swelling her.

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime repeats. _Maybe he's on a mission. Maybe he went to kitchens to eat. _As Orihime ponders on the whereabouts of Ulquiorra, she heads for the stairs toward the kitchens. The baby is asking for bananas with brown rice and sesame sauce. As Orihime hums a happy tune, she doesn't realize that she misses a step. One ankle tangles into the other and before she knows it, she is tumbling down the stairs; her gasps fall on deaf ears.

Tears begin to fall in the puddle of the baby's blood surrounding the expecting mother. Orihime feels pain shoot down in her groin and she is finding it hard to breathe.

"ULQUIORRA! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" Orihime cries out. Her hands fall on her beach ball stomach and cries louder because she feels the baby's heartbeat slowly diminishing and her hairpins are no where to be found.

**END OF PART ONE**


	2. The Middle

**PART TWO:**

* * *

Orihime swept her long locks of hair behind her ear and prepared to stand up on her own. Luckily, she was already at the bottom of the stairs so she couldn't risk falling again. Once on her feet, a sharp pain decided to take over her and again Orihime shed tears, fearing that the baby will die at any moment. Orihime prayed that Ulquiorra or even Aporro would come and rush to her aid, but she was alone in the dark halls without even her fairies to guide her toward Aporro's lab.

Her foot slipped to the slightest degree from the crimson liquid dispersed all over the floor beneath her. Orihime's hands rested on the curve of her stomach, circling it for security. Trying not to panic, Orihime closed her eyes and do some breathing exercises that she learned from movies she had seen back in her old home in Karakura Town.

"Oh god, where is Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked out loud and before long, her legs begged for respite. She looked out into the deserted hallway only to see it not as deserted as before. She saw a figure in the distance. His electric blue hair spiked the air with rebellion, but his eyes were filled with concern. His eyes reminded Orihime of someone…

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked the figure as he approached her. Her eyes couldn't keep up with all of action surrounding her; she was losing focus and only thing she saw was a blurry sea of grey and blue.

* * *

"How is she doing?"

"Stable. Hey, thanks for bring Inoue here. If you hadn't, I don't think that she'll live. Why did you do it anyway?"

"Che. I didn't want to hear Ulquiorra's bickering or anything if I hadn't picked up Princess."

"Haha you care for Ulqui-kun."

"Studdap! I do NOT! Hey, where is the bastard?"

"He's in the other lab room. I think he's preparing to give Inoue the news."

"Poor girl, she seemed happier carrying his kid."

Orihime remembered when her pet bunny died when she was only eight. Although the tears came down relentlessly, Sora was there to comfort her, even allowing his shoulder to get wet with her salty tears. It seemed that Ulquiorra was doing the same as he announced that their child pasted away. He said it with plain words but the words wrapped around his head, not allowing themselves to escape. Ulquiorra always dealt with death; he is the fourth Espada, the Shi Espada, the death Espada. His second released form is even called "true despair", but now…he felt out of place.

Orihime pressed her forehead against Ulquiorra's chest; it was warm, inviting, and like Sora's all of those years ago. Ulquiorra and Orihime were in her room, his chest pressed along the curve of the back, hands sewn to her newly empty stomach. He could hear her whimpering, crying, and unable to catch her breath.

"Breathe Orihime." Ulquiorra insisted as gentle as any warrior could, but the gasps for breath increased. Suddenly, she spun her body so that Ulquiorra would cradle her as she cried louder. She slept in his arms a half an hour later and continued to cry every night for the rest of the month and Ulquiorra would cradle her every time. The wedding was held off.

* * *

After a few months, Ulquiorra decided to take the initiative. His dark lips caress down her shoulder and up to her cheek.

"Are you awake?" Ulquiorra whispered seductively, his deep voice making any woman's knees so weak.

"Yes," Orihime answered before a moan escaped her mouth. He reached her neck and suckled on her collarbone. "What are you doing?"

"You want a baby, right? Because if you want it, I'll be more than willing to provide." Ulquiorra offered as his arms slid up her nightgown with his hand resting on small of her back.

"What happens if we aren't meant to be parents? Maybe its fate's cruel way to tell us by our miscarriage. What hap-" Ulquiorra's lips captured her own full pink lips. He parted her lips to allow entry to her tongue. The kiss made Orihime's heart pound so fast and her palms sweaty. Ulquiorra pulled away.

"What happens if we are? I love you, Orihime… I just want to make you happy."

"Okay. Let's have a baby." Orihime nodded on the verge of tears. The thought made her heart have hope again. Ulquiorra crawled out of bed to make sure the door was locked before slipping off his chalk white jacket and jumping back into bed. The bed bounced up and down, making Orihime giggle for the first time in months.

* * *

Orihime celebrated her thirtieth birthday with bliss and with child. She was well into her third trimester and was due any day. Orihime couldn't be any more elated. Azien threw a birthday party/ baby shower for the event. The party was held in the grand room where all of the Espada meetings occurred; there weren't any decorations and the presents were all wrapped in stark white table cloths. Ulquiorra guided her to the one of the grand chairs and he sat beside her. Orihime rested her hands on the ever growing tummy.

"Thank you everyone for coming." She said to the near empty room. Only Aporro, Grimmjow, Halibel, and Noitora came to the event so the room was filled with an awkward stench already.

"I just came for the cake." Grimmjow muttered, "Its marble, right?"

"Vanilla." Aporro answered, "Well I came for Hime and Ulqui-kun. They came so far into the pregnancy, I'm just so…happy for them!"

"I came for Pet-chan too…and her knockers. Isn't pregnancy a beautiful thing?" Noitora asked Grimmjow will glee.

"Pervert." Grimmjow muttered.

"Well...I think it's time for presents." Orihime suggested after ten minutes of hearing Grimmjow talking smack to Noitora. She took out the largest of them all and urgently ripped the fabric like a child on Christmas morning. She peered into the box, "Nothing?"

Noitora laughed, "Hahaha look at your face!"

"That's it!" Grimmjow banged against the table, "Imma gonna cero your ass, Noitora!"

"Watch it, _Sexta_."

"You watch your face, Spoony!" Grimmjow grabbed Noitora's jacket before the two soindoed into battle.

"Open mine, Hime-chan!" Aporro insisted with his present in hand; it was the only colored wrapped present with pink ribbons cascading all sides of the blue colored box.

"Thank you, Aporro-kun." Orihime thanked and slowly opened the average sized package. It was an assortment of things from a pink blanket to a yellow rattle to an arrancar outfit similar to his own.

"That kid to going to be a mad scientist. I can feel it. So, the kid is going to spot by my lab once in a while." Aporro said with a wide smile stretching from ear to ear. Orihime embraced him with a sincere hug. Ulquiorra nodded in approval, but couldn't help but question the outfit.

"Ahh." Orihime moaned, clutching onto Aporro's sleeve.

"Are you okay, Hime?" Aporro asked.

"It's nothing. The baby just keeps kicking." Orihime answered with a smile.

"They are not just kicks, Orihime-chan, they are contraptions! You are having your baby! Ulqui-kun, carry Hime-chan to my lab! Halibel…er…eat some cake." Aporro commanded while running toward his lab.

"Are you scared?" Ulquiorra asked while scooping the sunset haired woman.

"No, I'm ready." Orihime smiled before the door swings behind her and Ulquiorra sondios into the lab.

After a few hours of labor, Aporro passes out and Ulquiorra taking over the role as doctor, a baby cries caked in blood and breathing life. Ulquiorra holds his child and cleans all of the blood covering the fragile and small body. Tiny hands are reaching out for the warmth of her mother and finally she opens he eyes to reveal striking bright green eyes. Ulquiorra is overwhelmed with pride and joy, but does not feature these emotions to his callous stance. He wraps his child in bundles of white and yellow blankets before handing what he and Orihime created to her mother who quickly embraces her daughter and begins to shed content tears. Orihime hastily notes her brilliant eyes, deep chestnut brown hair, and surprising peach skin. Her daughter's petite hand clasps on Orihime's thin finger.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra." Orihime states dreamily. Her eye lips are half closed as if she is drifting off to sleep. Ulquiorra feels his lips tug.

"Rest, Orihime." Ulquiorra urges as he slowly supports his child into his arms and sits quietly on a chair. He could feel his baby's heart beat against his chest and the tiny hands that rest on his chest. Ulquiorra's death gaze turns into soft pools of a feathery haven. His child is truly an angel, just like her mother.

* * *

The first year proves to be difficult for the odd couple and Ulquiorra begins to notice the aging process for his long-term girlfriend. She is losing structure in her body, her breasts aren't as bouncy as they once had been, and now she dons white streaks in her hair. Her hair, no longer the bright sunset, is now a light brown with powdered salt. This upsets Ulquiorra for some odd reason that he could not fathom. _How could this happen? _

"Ulquiorra, can you change the baby's diaper and watch over her for a bit? I have to see Azien-sama regarding the arrcanar children." Orihime asks in a sing-song voice while she is pinning her hair in tight bun.

"Why?" Ulquiorra asks in return.

"What do you mean 'why'?" Orihime raises her voice in shock. Ulquiorra advances to her, his hands undoing her bun. His fingers drift up to the sea of hair and finally he cups her face.

"No, why are you aging? Why is your hair no longer orange, why are your eyes no longer light grey, but now deep grey?"

"Humans don't live forever, remember?" Orihime chuckles lightly with her own hand resting on his.

"You were suppose to…"

**END OF PART TWO**

**I've decided to make this a three-shot. So stay tuned for the next one! Thanks for the reviews and the alerts! They really make my day! Sorry for the wait, but the final installment will come more shortly than this one! =D**


	3. The End

**A/N: Wow! I'm so so so so so SOOO sorry for not finishing the last installment earlier. The last quarter for school was really demanding and then when school was out, I was pretty much busy the whole way through. But atlas, I have the final installment. I have three one-shots that I'm half-way finished and will like to post at least one before my school year begins. Seriously, sorry for the long LONG wait! Much love to all of the positive feedback, alerts, and views. You guys are awesome! *kiss***

PART 3

* * *

Their daughter is strong, lively, and courageous. Aporro was right; she loves to mix chemicals and see her concoctions go KA-BOOM! Although she does not have powers like many people might imagine, her physical fitness overcomes the damsel-in-distress category. She is treated like the arrancar children even if she is younger than they are. She screams and laughs and it's almost as if there is another Orihime in the room. Ulquiorra does not mind-of course- but sometimes he feels detached when trying to connect with his daughter; it's like Aporro is her father figure.

"Ulquiorra," Azien rings out one evening during a one-on-one conversation.

"Yes, Azien-sama." Ulquiorra says.

"Bring Orihime to me tomorrow. It's time to bring the porcelain doll out of the closet."

"Of course, Azien-sama."

* * *

Orihime is found on her bed with her one-year-old baby girl in a tight embrace. She hums a happy tune as she feels the edge of the bed sink in. She glances meekly at her visitor.

"Hello Ulquiorra." Orihime sings before carefully untangling herself from her sleeping child. Orihime presses her lips upon her lover's and encircles her arms around the crook of his neck.

"Azien-sama wishes to see you tomorrow." Ulquiorra states in a low and grim voice. Azien barely calls for Orihime and the thought is making Ulquiorra hesitant.

"Oh…okay. Did he say why?" Orihime asks gingerly.

"No, he did not." Ulquiorra answers briefly before climbing into bed beside his daughter. She opens her vibrant eyes gently and fidgets her small arms before returning to her slumber. "You should get rest too, Orihime. You do not know what Azien-sama wants and you need to be in good physical condition for any request that he gives you." Orihime gives Ulquiorra a curt nod and settles beside her daughter on the other side of the mattress. Their daughter is comfortable in the middle; she is balance between the couple, the earth between the moon and sun. The moon behind them shines so brightly that it makes Orihime imagine the sun and remember her old life in the Material World. Unable to find sleep, Orihime ponders if she would ever see her home again…her friends. How are they? Are they okay, alive? Did they forget about her?

"What do you think Azien-sama wants, Ulquiorra?" Orihime whispers to the Espada, unsure of what is in store for her. But he does not respond and it leaves Orihime to muse on it even longer. Getting hot, Orihime throws off her jacket, leaving her in just the strapless version of her arrancar uniform that still fits snugly around her figure. Sleep does not captivate her so easily like her boyfriend and daughter as more thoughts tackle her overactive brain, but eventually her eye lids get heavy. Her body feels tranquil and the starch-white covers pull her closer to the core of the mattress, making her body heavy. She feels a ghost of a touch on her shoulder; it is already morning.

"It's time to see Azien-sama, Hime." Ulquiorra murmurs as their daughter amiably climbs onto her mothers shoulder.

"The Hougyoku's power is dwindling." Azien states matter-in-factly, "Restore it." He demands as if it is the easiest mission. Orihime is alone in the beauty of the dark with the god of Hueco Mundo. The moonlight sticks to their features, making the atmosphere bleak while illuminating the contours of Azien's face. She finds his looks to be handsome, but his motivations only make him ugly and they cover his pretty features. Orihime involuntarily inhales a pocket a air; it allows her organs to run and her heart to beat its determined pattern, reminding her that she is the only one with a living heart in that ghastly room.

The Hougyoku is smaller than what Orihime remembers back when she first came to the wretched world (In fact it is the size of a pea). It floats in magnificence and she wonders why it is so dangerous. The dot seems so fragile; what would happen if she dropped it? Will it disappear before it even reaches the glistening tile floor? She takes a double take to Azien before muttering the spell that makes the violet orb glow in the color of gold. At first, they do not see a difference, but as hours slide pass them, there is a slight enlargement. The demonic grin on Azien widens and stretches to an unthinkable length while his eyes widen with lust of power.

"Well done, Orihime-san." Azien congratulates, "You prove to be a powerful tool just as I imagined. Your work is done."

"Bu-but I haven't restored it completely." Orihime stammers.

"You have done enough. Thank you. You may go." Azien shoos her away with the flick of his wrist.

When the white doors creak open, two pairs of emeralds stare back at her. She greets them with a smile before she leaves the hungry emperor. As the small family walk up the stairs, Orihime suddenly stops where she is. Her hand clings to the railing while her eyes slam shut.

"Come on, woman. We are almost there." Ulquiorra urges, but she does not budge, "Woman?"

* * *

"_Woman, this is getting ridiculous. Wake up. Woman…woman." _

Another color is added to the room when Orihime's eyes blossom open. Her violet grey orbs automatically scan the room as her body jerks from the white bed; however she is not alone in the demented lab of Aporro Granz.

"Where am I?" Orihime asks the air in panic as her eyes continue to scan the room, even finding a brain suspended in a jar of purple goo.

"Hime-chan, you gave us quite a scare." Aporro says as he checks a few things off his clipboard.

"Who are you?" Orihime whispers to the mad scientist, "Where's Kurosaki-kun?" Her head moves from left to right and looks as if she is searching for a way out. This comment makes Aporro's eyebrow rise before his pen strikes his clipboard.

"Woman, what are you playing at?" Ulquiorra deadpans.

Orihime turns to the fourth Espada with wide eyes, "Ishida?"

_Ishida? The boy with the glasses, the Quincy. _

"Woman, this joke isn't humorous. Stop pretending that you don't know us." Ulquiorra demands, but he only receives Oirihime's scared eyes as if they are back at square one. _She doesn't remember._

"Where's Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime demands again. Her eyes continue to dance from corner to corner.

Ulquiorra's eyebrows stitch themselves together as his hand reaches out toward his lover. Her eyes continue to scream confusion with her own hand sewn to her side. Ulquiorra waits for her to connect their digits together but to no avail.

"Ulquiorra, it would be best if you leave now. I need to observe her for the night and someone needs to watch your daughter." Aporro orders with a tint of sadness in his eyes. Ulquiorra has no choice but to nod. With a swoosh of his coattails, the Cuarto Espada exits the lab with his child as an accessory for his arm.

"Who is he?" Orihime asks once the door hugs the doorframe. Her arms squeeze her knees as she suddenly has a newfound comfort around the cotton candy-haired madman.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer. He's your boyfriend for the past fifteen-or-so years." Aporro answers warmly but only receives a gasp from said girlfriend.

* * *

When his daughter is taking a nap in Ulquiorra's room, a thundering knock is heard beyond the door. Ulquiorra opens the door with calculated slowness so he doesn't wake his little girl.

"What is it?" Ulquiorra whispers to the scientist.

"This is Azien's fault, Ulquiorra. It's the Hougyoku; it's draining the life out of her. No wonder she never touched it until today. Azien made her restore its power. She's losing memories, but at times she does remember who we are. Its like she's in a maze…she's going to right way, but when she makes the wrong turn, she gives up. Ulquiorra, Azien wants to see her again tomorrow. If she continues like this, it's going to pull a stain on her and she _will_ die." Aporro explains desperately and quickly.

"And what can I do about it? We are under Azien-sama's reign. She's fulfilling her task at last." Ulquiorra states callously.

"Things never change for you; you're still self-absorbent. Your girlfriend and mother of your child is _dying_ and you aren't doing _shit_ to save her." Aporro barks, but his words are muffled by the slap of the door. Driven by anger, Aporro punches the door with his bare fists before storming off.

_It's the only way. _

* * *

Orihime's eyelids tickle open when she senses someone at the foot of her bed. His cream helmet imprisons the left side of his head as familiar cyan streaks captive his cheeks like rivers in the arctic. His face yells out comfort when she suddenly remembers who he is.

"Ulquiorra." Orihime sighs softly as if she hasn't seen him for eons. His black-tipped finger affectionately touches the edges of her full rose-tinted lips.

"We have to hurry. I won't let Azien touch you again," Ulquiorra slowly says as he brings his palm up for her grasping pleasure, "Come with me, _woman_." Orihime smiles so warmly that it flickers fire in Ulquiorra's chest. Their hands met, palm to palm; their hands fit so perfectly to each as if they were created to hold on to each other for eternity. Orihime's other hand scoops her daughter, who eagerly waits to be held, to her chest.

"Before we leave," Ulquiorra drifts when his hand enters the pit of his pocket. Three shining silver bracelets glitter against the paste of Ulquiorra's hand, "Do you remember?" Orihime nods slowly

"_**I'm going to give this to you. While you have this on, you will be surrounded by a special spiritual membrane and only we arrancar will be able to sense your presence."**_

"It's the opposite effect…no arrancar besides me will be able to sense or see us, though other trashy humans can see us."Ulquiorra slides the bracelet ever so gently to Orihime's wrist, then his daughter's before letting the thin metal glide against his own. Then a garganta swallows them whole.

* * *

Their eyes continue to lock on each other as the brightness of the day reaches them, automatically burning them with the sun's kiss. It is Orihime who breaks the stare and yearns when the brightest star enters her view. Her dark violet-gray eyes swift to warm golden-gray as ribbons of warmth bring out golden streams in Orihime's hair. Orihime is finally back in her element after so many years left in the bleakness of eternal night.

"It's been so long." Orihime mutters so low like a whisper in the wind. They are in park where the hair of the trees sways with their alluring song. The park is overcome with the calm of the sun dying down in the ground. No one is in sight as three people walk toward a still unknown destination. Skyscrapers dominate the small businesses and homes that Orihime used to acquainted with.

"My home…maybe we can stay there for the night. If my piggy bank is still there, we can order take out or I can make some tea." Orihime offers and grabs her lover's hand before he can give a response. They move in the shadows of trees and trash cans so no attention could capture them. It only takes a few minutes before Orihime stops abruptly beside a gate, but it isn't any ordinary gate; it's a gate to a school…Orihime's old school.

"He he. I wonder how much school work I've missed." Orihime says her thought out loud, "I've been gone so long. I miss this place so much." The nostalgic memories haunt Orihime as Ulquiorra nudges her to press forward and she fights so hard not to break down, but the clear pearls cascade down her cheeks nevertheless.

"Woman, Orihime, let's proceed. Our daughter is beginning to be overcome with fatigue." Ulquiorra urges. The last words make her nod her head and advance closer to the apartment.

"I love to see Uyruu-kun again or Kurosaki-kun or Kuchiki-san or Sado-kun…especially Tatsuki-chan, one last time. I never stopped thinking about them."

"Too many years have swift by, Orihime, though we can search for them is you so desire, but maybe another day. For right now, we need to rest."

The apartment is boarded up, forgotten just like auburn-haired woman in front of it. She attempts to peal off the cheap wood and cardboard off her front door. Her daughter is fast asleep on her father's shoulder when finally a large peep is broken into the door, just enough to break an entry. The sky above them is splatter with deep oranges and reds, the exact color of Orihime's hair.

Chairs and other furniture are dishevel as though a tornado came and past in the small flat. Through the mess, the apartment's walls ooze out spider webs and sprinkle dust on the abandoned floors. Darkness overwhelms the premises, but a single green light illuminates the desperate abode. Orihime turns around to see Ulquiorra's finger ignited in its forest green light before a candle is lit. Orihime lifts her arms to whispers the enchantment that envelopes the room in golden light created by her hairpins. It takes minutes until the dust particles dissolve and the mess of the apartment to disappear. Ulquiorra can't help but nod in the advancements of the once-prisoner's powers.

"It looks as though I never left it…"Orihime drifts off as she takes off her arrancar jacket. She happily jumps on top of her bed, quickly remembering how soft it is. "Come sit with me, Ulquiorra." He abides to her wishes where their offspring rapidly becomes one with slumber.

"I have forgotten how bright your world is." Ulquiorra states as his potent eyes bring every detail of the apartment to memorization. Elated, Orihime turns to her once-captor and smiles so bright that it envies the sun. "You are so blissful here. I should have taken you back years ago."

"I am happy whenever you are with me, Ulqui." Ulquiorra responds with a shadow of a smile.

"You should rest. Our journey has taken quite an amount of energy from you." Ulquiorra insists just in time for the moon to begin to rise, making the sky into sapphires.

"I don't want to sleep. I don't want to forget about you again." Orihime purrs and the topic of her illness resurface.

"I can keep your memories for you. Your halcyon days will last forever."

"Hmmmm. Forever sounds perfect. Promise?" Orihime asks as her head gets sunken in with her pillow. Her voice is airy and content as she is already drifting off to dreamland. Ulquiorra's hand slinks down to grace Orihime's fleshy palm; their silver bracelets clink together in unison.

"Hai."

"I love you, Ulquiorra Schiffer."

However, the morning overcomes the room and even forever can't outlast eternity. Ulquiorra cannot let go of his Orihime as she sleeps in her eternal slumber.

_**4 Years Later…**_

"Daddy, are we almost there?" a young girl of five years with chestnut hair and unreal green eyes asks impatiently as she strokes her cat.

"Almost, Orihime, just be patient." Her adopted father says as he adjusts his square glasses to the bridge of his nose, "Did you remember the picture?"

"Of course, I want Mommy to see everything in the park! From the trees, to the birds, to the blue sky!" Orihime takes out a small and crinkled picture of her mother. Her grey eyes, fiery hair, and warm smiles are what Ishida remembers most about her after her bubbly personality. Ishida's deep ocean blue eyes look through the mirror in his car as the two drive blissfully in the late autumn afternoon.

When they arrive in the grass richened area, Ishida and Orihime walk hand-in-hand as Orihime's cat snakes himself on her shoulder.

"You think she will remember me, Daddy?" Orihime asks with wide eyes, "She hasn't seen me for a year."

"Don't be ridicules; how can she forget about you?" Ishida answers as he adjusts Orihime's orange scarf, "Have you thought of what you want to be for Halloween this year?"

"Yes! I wanna be a bat!" Orihime bursts out and flaps her arms in demonstration, "I'll have fangs and a cape for my wings…and…um...yeah!"

"Why would you want to be that? What happened to being a princess like you do every Halloween?"

"But bats are my favorite animals! I wanna be a bat! Aunt Rukia already said that she'll make me a costume! She wanted me to be Chappy, but Chappy is so lame and bats are cool! They're mammals that can fly! FLLLLLLLY! Can _**you**_ fly, Daddy-kins? No, you can't!"

"Okay, okay. You'll be a bat." Ishida surrenders as his feet suddenly halt, "We're here."

Her grave is perfect where it is, where white lilies grow, where the sun kisses her everyday. However, it is autumn and there are no flowers, only the giant white-hot star sinking and melting colors into winter colors. Orihime sits on her knees and places orange roses between two unlit candles.

"Hello, Mommy. Long time, no see? I started kindergarten last month. Daddy wanted me to be homeschooled, but I like people too much. I hope you like your flowers….they match your hair. I wanted to ask you something…maybe you'll give me an answer somehow. Where do I get my eyes from? You have grey eyes and daddy has blue eyes. Aunt Rukia has purple-ish eyes and Uncle Ichi has honey eyes, but I have green eyes." Little Orihime tells her silent friend, "I got a cat. His name is Murcilele. I keep forgetting how to say his name. Murciel-blah! He's a good kitty. I wish I got to meet you, Mommy. I love you!" Orihime finishes before turning to her father, "I think I'm done!" Ishida smiles tenderly like the perfect father he is. Still smiling, Ishida flops himself next to his daughter when a single tear caresses his cheek.

"Hello, Inoue-san."

In that instant, Orihime's cat leaps out and runs toward a wooded area near the park where the trees' branches are spider's legs and ominous.

"KITTY!" Orihime screams as she runs after her black kitten, not knowing where her feline friend will take her.

"Orihime!" Ishida shouts, "My deepest apologies, Inoue-san." He quickly stumbles to his feet and chases after the little girl.

"Murcielago! Hey I got his name right! Murcielago! You, silly kitty, where are you?" Orihime skips blithely until she stumbles upon an old maple tree. "Oh there you are!" And atlas, the small black cat with emerald eyes sits lazily on a large branch. "Oh, you have a friend? Mister, you picked a bad hiding spot. Are you trying to be conspicuous?"

The small girl effortlessly climbs up the elder tree. Eager, she reaches her destination without using much energy and she sees a man with her cat. The apathetic man stares at Orihime with much scrutiny; his distinct cyan tears drip with despair.

"Hello, mister! My name is Orihime Uyruu. What's your name? Why are you in a tree? Why are you wearing those funny white clothes? Halloween isn't for another three weeks!" Orihime strikes the pale man with questions as her tiny hand reaches _his _hand.

"Ulquiorra Shiffer." The man says without much emotion. _**She is definitely Orihime's daughter, **_Ulquiorra tells himself. "It seems that my sleath skills need to be improved. You have good observation abilities." _**She is definitely **__my__** daughter. **_

"Your boot was hanging out of the branch. Whoa! Your eyes! They're exactly like mine!" Orihime shouts and flails her arms in excitement.

_**Oh course they are, you're my daughter, Orihime. **_"So it seems." Ulquiorra speaks with much even measurement in his voice.

"I like you, Ulqui!" Orihime beams out, "and Murielago likes you too!" Little Murielago purrs softly against Ulquiorra's deft hands, "Oh no! Mommy! I have to go, Ulqui-san! My mother is waiting for me and Daddy must be looking for me! Can I see you again, Ulquiorra-san? Man, your name is hard to say!"

"I'll be here whenever you are here."

"How will you know? You're not those guys who stalks little five-year-old years, are you? Because you won't be cool anymore of you are."

"I am not 'one-of-those-guys'. I'll just know if you're here. I will be in this tree."

"Okay! Whoa, I like your bracelet!" Orihime speaks while gingerly touching the silver bracelet on his slender wrist.

"Oh this. It doesn't work anymore though."

"Work? It had magic powers like wand?!" Orihime awaits impatiently, even to the point of squirming in her "seat".

"Almost, but not quite. You can keep it if you like. But don't show anyone it. It will be our little secret. Now, hurry back to your father. He shouldn't worry if it isn't necessary." Ulquiorra warns as he slips the elegant jewelry through his daughter's petite hand.

"Thank you, Ulqui-san. I wish I had a girt for you. Ooo, take my scarf. It gets cold around here and that jacket won't keep you warm….its like paper thin." Orihime places her orange fabric and ties it securely around her father's neck as if she is wrapping a present, "Goodbye, Ulqui-san. Thanks for the pretty bracelet. C'mon Murcilala! Grrr, I need to give you a new name. That name is way too hard to say."

Ulquiorra watches the child jump down to the ground without any hesitation as his new scarf skips with the wind. He sees her wave her hand and cannot help but to return the favor. He knows that he will see Orihime more frequently than she will ever imagine.

**THE END. **

**Hope you all enjoyed my three-shot! Review on your way out! **


End file.
